


Finish Me

by ladyofcqc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Eddie Diaz, Comfort Implied, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, PTSD, Panic Attack, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, Worried Eddie Diaz, additional warnings, they’re in love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofcqc/pseuds/ladyofcqc
Summary: “Now we are tied up. Jumps? I follow you. And leave Christopher an orphan. Do you want this to happen? You can save it. Save Christopher. Please. ”Eddi gasped in his voice
Relationships: M/M - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Finish Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: description of suicide attempt. If you are sensitive to this, don't read
> 
> Sorry to make our favorite kids suffer, but it's the only way to have tenderness in the end
> 
> Suggested: Lauren Daigle "Rescue" in background music
> 
> Any welcome comments
> 
> Sorry, I don't speak English, so if you want to keep me company in reading use the automatic translator

### You are both the rescuer and the patient

###    


  
Il turno era finito.  
Dodici ore estenuanti.

Buck era seduto sulla panca dello spogliatoio; aveva i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, le dita intrecciate, la testa bassa.

“Buck, tutto ok?”, gli sussurrò Eddie mettendogli una mano calda sulla spalla.

“Io.. si.. solo un po’ di stanchezza..”, rispose voltandosi, ma senza guardarlo negli occhi

“Ok..”, Eddie gli massaggiò brevemente la spalla e Buck annuì, continuando a tenere la testa bassa.

Poco dopo Buck sospirò, si alzò lentamente, uscì dalla stanza e si diresse verso la porticina che dava accesso alla scala che portava sul tetto.

Eddie lo seguì con lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia; finì di vestirsi rapidamente e lo seguì in silenzio.

Arrivato al tetto si morse il labbro e sussurrò, espirando, un laconico “Ohhhmmmerda..”

Stette un istante immobile

Uno solo

Per pensare

Per decidere

Scese veloce le scale, agguantò l’imbragatura, una fune, un moschettone aggiuntivo e richiamò con urgenza l’attenzione del capitano con un gesto rapido.

Gli corse incontro e gli disse tutto d’un fiato: “Bobby, ho bisogno della tua fiducia, che tu non faccia entrare nessuno da quella porta e che porti tutti i ragazzi che sono qui nel cortile ad ovest”

“Eddie, la mia fiducia te la do. Ma forse.. come capitano.. dovresti darmela anche tu..”, disse Bobby abbozzando un quarto di sorriso

“Ce l’hai Bobby, ce l’hai! Ma non c’è tempo” disse voltandosi e, rigirandosi mentre stava correndo via, gli disse “Grazie” più con gli occhi che a parole.

Buck era seduto sul bordo del tetto. Sguardo dritto davanti a sé e fisso.

Dietro di lui, un metro e mezzo di cornicione, e la ringhiera

Eddie doveva scavalcare.

E andare al di là.

Con lui.

L’aveva fatto tante altre volte, ma dall’altra parte non c’era mai stato Buck.

E qualcosa, nel profondo, da tempo gli stava dicendo che un giorno ci sarebbe stato.

Ma aveva scacciato con terrore quel pensiero.

Ed ora era lì. E sapeva che se ci fosse stata una sola persona al mondo a poter riportare Buck indietro, beh quella persona sarebbe stata lui

“Buck. Sono Eddie. Ora chiudo la porta e saremo solo noi. Ok? Solo tu ed io. Va bene?” gli disse ad alta voce.

“Non è un posto troppo felice dove stare, lo sai vero?”. Cercava di capire quanto il suo amico fosse connesso con la realtà, con alcune domande

“Buck.. sai dove siamo?”

“Buck.. ho bisogno che mi rispondi.. da quanto tempo sei quassù?” sondò

“Forse .. più o meno cinque minuti.. Eddie ti ho visto guardarmi con la coda dell’occhio.. lo sai da quanto sono qui..”

Bene

Era orientato

“Buck.. siamo soli.. non ci ascolta nessuno.. puoi dirmelo.. cosa vuoi fare?”

“Vorrei smettere di combinare casini.. con gli altri e con me.. ma non ce la faccio.. è inutile.. non ci riesco..”

“Buck.. Buck ascoltami bene. Non hai combinato nessun casino, ok? Si, ne hai passate tante, ma non l’hai scelto tu. E ora stai bene. Hai superato tutto.  
Egregiamente. Nessuno Buck, nessuno avrebbe potuto superare meglio le cose di te..”. Eddie era arrivato alla ringhiera

“Si.. qualcosa.. qualcosa potrei aver superato ma.. altri casini li ho combinati di proposito Eddie..” dissè Buck abbassando la voce

Brutto segno.

“Buck, la causa l’abbiamo superata tutti! Buck, abbiamo fatto pace, ricordi? Abbiamo ripreso la nostra vita. Abbiamo capito perché l’hai fatto. Ti abbiamo perdonato. Non c’è altro di cui dispiacersi!” . Lentamente scavalcò la protezione, tenendosi vicino ad essa, per non spaventarlo

“No, non è solo per la causa.. che già sarebbe abbastanza.. c’è .. dell’altro..”, Eddie sentì le ultime parole a stento

“Ok, ok Buck! Va bene! C’è dell’altro. Raccontamelo, Buck. Non può essere così grave. Non è giusto che lo sia. Sicuramente non lo è. Sono qui. L’affronteremo insieme. Come sempre.”

“Eddie, mi dispiace. Non posso. Vorrei. Vorrei tanto, credimi, ma non posso. E non posso affrontare anche questo. Potrei farla finita con tutto. E trovare un po’ di sollievo.. ho bisogno di sollievo..” meditò

“Buck.. vuoi bene a Christopher?”

Era un colpo basso, ma doveva giocarsi ogni carta

“Certo che voglio bene a Christopher. Quel ragazzino è magico. Riesce a portare il sole anche nei giorni più bui”, disse Buck aprendosi in un sorriso

“Pensa a come starebbe male se ti succedesse qualcosa, Buck. Non lo sopporterebbe. Non dopo sua madre, dopo gli incubi dello tsunami, dopo l’enorme cazzata dei miei combattimenti- si rabbuiò - Buck. Per favore. Pensa a Christopher. Pensa A ME. Devo salvare il mondo, Buck – Abbozzò un timido sorriso – Non posso farlo da solo. Devi aiutarmi. Fammi sedere vicino a te un minuto. Per favore”

“E’ .. è così imbarazzante…” espirò laconico Buck, prendendosi il viso tra le mani e piegandosi in avanti

“No no no no!!!!” gridò Eddie “Tira su la schiena! Tirati indietro!”

“Eddie.. io.. io.. non ce la faccio, non posso portare questo peso. Per favore.. lasciami andare..”

_O forse, per favore, vieni a prendermi e non lasciarmi più…_

Eddie non esitò.

Doveva scegliere se perdere secondi preziosi per ancorarsi o tentare di prenderlo

Fu alle spalle di Buck in un secondo e agganciò la fune della sua imbragatura al moschettone del collega

Il più giovane si voltò sgranando gli occhi: “Eddie..”

“Ora siamo legati. Salti? Ti seguo. E lasci Christopher orfano. Vuoi che succeda questo? Puoi salvarlo. Salva Christopher. Ti prego” Eddi ebbe un sussulto nella voce

“Eddie…”

“Salvalo Buck. Per favore..” disse fissandolo negli occhi

“Ho un problema Eddie..”

“Lo risolveremo. Insieme. Ora scendiamo, ok?”

“No Eddie, un _altro_ problema. Ora. Sono paralizzato Eddie.. Non riesco a muovermi..”

“Un bell’attacco di panico, Buck. Lo superiamo. Superiamo anche questo..”, disse Eddie notando la fronte imperlata di sudore ed una difficoltà crescente a respirare

“Ok Buck – proseguì – voglio che mi ascolti bene. Abbiamo soccorso decine di persone con attacchi di panico. Ora voglio che ti concentri su quello che abbiamo fatto quando eravamo con loro, ok? Oggi sei il soccorritore e anche il paziente. Non c’è nessun pericolo, Buck – disse Eddie gettando uno sguardo in basso, al cortile lato est – Va tutto bene e abbiamo tutto il tempo che ci serve, ok? Nessun pericolo. Va tutto bene. Ti faccio solo qualche domanda semplice e tu mi rispondi si o no, ok?”

“Ok”. Buck stava iperventilando

“Hai freddo?”

“Si..”

“Dolore al petto?”

“Io..”

“Buck, sono qui per te”

“Si..”

“Ok ok. Pochi istanti e poi passa. Cerca di respirare più lentamente”

“Eddie..”

“Sono qui”

“Eddie .. perdonami..”. Stava ansimando

“Per cosa?”

“Sei qui.. Con me.. rischiando .. per me.. hai.. hai un figlio..”

“ _Nostro_ figlio lo rivedremo tra poco, non preoccuparti”

“Eddie.. ho i brividi.. mi viene da vomitare…. Mi sento svenire..”

“Ok. Ok. Ok. Ascoltami. 5 secondi. Ti chiedo solo 5 secondi. Solo 5 secondi prima che la situazione peggiori. Solo 5 secondi. Ci alziamo insieme. Mi dici tu appena sei pronto. Conto fino a 5, raccogli tutte le energie, puoi farlo , ti tiri indietro e ci alziamo. Puoi farlo per me?”  
Eddie sapeva che doveva parlargli in tono rassicurante ma deciso

“Sono qua, Buck. Lo superiamo insieme. So che ora sei preoccupato. Sono qui per aiutarti”

“Eddie .. non riesco”

“Ascolta, prima di alzarci da qui, voglio che tu faccia una cosa per me, ok?”

“Ok..”

“Te lo ricordi il respiro quadrato che ti hanno insegnato nei Navy Seals? Inspiri dal naso per 4 secondi. Trattieni per 4 secondi. Espiri dalla bocca per 4 secondi. Aspetti altri 4 e riprendi. Ok? Lo facciamo insieme..”

“Ok..”

“.. uno.. due.. tre.. quattro.. trattieni uno.. due .. tre.. quattro.. espiri uno.. due .. tre.. quattro… uno.. due tre.. quattro .. bravo Buck.. ancora... uno.. due.. tre.. quattro.. trattieni uno.. due .. tre.. quattro.. espiri uno.. due .. tre.. quattro… uno.. due tre.. quattro .... continuiamo così .. stai andando molto bene..”

Buck smise di iperventilare

Dopo un paio di minuti si sollevarono insieme.

Buck barcollò, ma Eddie lo tenne aggrappandosi con la mano libera alla ringhiera: “Bravo Buck. Bravissimo!”

Appena scavalcata la protezione, Buck vomitò violentemente

Eddie lo strinse a se’: “E’ tutto finito, Buck. Tutto finito!”

“Ho freddo, Eddie. Ho tanto freddo” disse Buck con un filo di voce

“Lo so, ora rientriamo, ti fai una bella doccia calda e ti porto a casa”

“No Eddie, mi vergogno troppo..”, Buck stava lacrimando

“Buck, i ragazzi sono fuori. Nessuno saprà niente. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto”

“Portami a casa, ti prego. La doccia la faccio lì”

“Ok Buck. Ora andiamo”

Arrivati a casa di Buck, Eddie lo adagiò sul divano - era stremato – , scrisse un messaggio a Bobby (“Tutto ok. Grazie per la fiducia. Ti chiamo più tardi”) e gli procurò un pigiama morbido e un asciugamano pulito.

“Prima che tu faccia la doccia, hai qualcosa per il mal di testa?”

“Si, in bagno..” disse stanco Buck

“Proprio quello che speravo” pensò Eddie aprendo l’armadietto dei medicinali e requisendo le tre boccette di pillole e le forbici.

Buck vedendolo uscire dal bagno con tutte quelle cose in mano sussurrò “Non lo faccio più Eddie, mi è bastato..”

“Lo so, lo so Buck. E’ solo il protocollo. Vieni. Ce la fai a stare in piedi o ti gira la testa?” chiese con affetto

“Ce la faccio Eddie. Grazie di tutto..” Buck esitò un po’ prima di entrare, indugiando negli occhi di Eddie

“Se hai bisogno chiama.. Sono qui fuori”

“Ok, Eddie. Grazie”

“Di niente Buck”, disse Eddie sorridendo e grato a tutti gli dei per averlo ancora nella sua vita

_Grazie a te, Buck, per non averlo fatto_

Poi prese il telefono e chiamò Bobby; parlando sottovoce gli spiegò la situazione: “Per un paio di giorni sarebbe meglio che non venisse al lavoro, Bobby. Prendo un paio di giorni anche io. Voglio stare con lui. Non mi sento di lasciarlo solo. Quando rientra dallo a me. Lo tengo d’occhio io. Non lasciarlo ad altri che non sanno”

“Eddie, la procedura vuole che io faccia la segnalazione, lo sai..”

“No, Bobby, per favore. E’ stato solo un momento di sconforto. Me ne assumo la piena responsabilità! Per favore..”

“Ok Eddie – sospirò il capitano – ma sai che se succede qualcosa la responsabilità rimane mia.. lo faccio solo perché siamo in debito con quel ragazzo per come lo abbiamo trattato dopo la causa..”

“Ok!”

“E voglio un aggiornamento al massimo ogni 6 ore!”

“Sarà fatto capitano! Grazie!!”

Buck uscì dal bagno e si lasciò cadere sul divano: “Non ho mai provato tanta vergogna in vita mia..”, sospirò gettando indietro la testa e guardando il soffitto.

“Non c’è motivo, Buck. Per tutte le volte che ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda, se tu provi vergogna, io mi sento a disagio. Non provarne. Siamo una persona sola, Buck..”

Già…una persona sola..

Buck sorrise grato e aggiunse un timido “So quello che ho fatto. So quello che hai rischiato per salvarmi. Ho sbagliato Eddie. Non sgridarmi. Dovrò affrontare anche Bobby e la segnalazione…”

“Niente segnalazione Buck. Con Bobby ho già parlato io. Tu devi solo pensare a riposarti. E tra qualche giorno torneremo al lavoro insieme. E’ tutto a posto Buck. Ora dormi un po’, nel frattempo io preparo uno spuntino per quando ti svegli”  



End file.
